Stupid Love
by Diana032
Summary: kisah persahabatan Miku dan Len yang berubah menjadi cinta
1. Chapter 1

Title : STUPID LOVE

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku

Other cast : Megapoid Gumi dan beberapa chara vocaloid yang numpang lewat aja

Pair(s) : MiLen ( Miku X Len) GuLen (gumi x Len)

Genre : Typo bertebaran *munggut bareng Ren*, bahasa sulit dipahami karena bahasa planet mars /ditendang reader/ dan banyak kegajean didalamnya yang memicu mual mual, pusing,demam tinggi, badan jadi lemas da/Ren :kok ini ciri penyakit hepatitis ya/ okey silahkan scroll kebawah \\(^^)/ i hope you like it.

.

.

Happy Reading

Miku berlari dengan terburu bahkan ia tidak memperbaikki dasi yang diikatnya tidak sempurna. Mulut yang tersumpal roti dan tali sepatu terikat tidak beres

"aku akan terlambat"

Bruk

Tubuh mungilnya terhempas kala ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"hei kalau punya mata lihat lihat dong jangan jadi pajangan!"amuk Miku langsung berlali

Sedang orang yang dimarahnya dan ditinggalkan miku hanya menatap miku cengo

"lah bukannya ia yang menabrakku?"tanya cowo itu yang wajah sangat imut yang membuat beberapa cewe gagal menjadi cewe.

.

At sekolah

brak

"oha!"seru Miku. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menatapnya

"huehehe"cengirnya tanpa dosa

Semua sontak mengeleng gelengkan kepala

"oh baru datang ya nona hatsune?"tanya sang guru bernama Meiko

"lah bukannya ibu bilang ngak boleh datang jam 7 lewat 30?"tanya Miku bingung

"memang itu sudah menjadi peraturan disini"jelas Meiko sensei kalem

"makanya aku tidak datang 7 lewat 30 itu kenapa aku datang jam 8 hehe"jelas Miku.

'ya ampun golok mana golok'batin Meiko

"ehkm permisih"sela seorang cowo

"eh/eh"ujar mereka serempak – Miku dan Anak baru –

"sensei ia menabrakku padahal aku sudah payah berjalan denga benar eh ditabraknya"tuduh Miku sambil menujuk anak baru

"kok salah aku ?"

"lah emangnya aku salah ya?"tanya Miku

Gubrak

'golok mana golok'

"ekhm sebelum jadi lebih gaje. Miku kau dapat duduk dibangkumu dan kau perkenalkan diri"titah Meiko sensei. Anak baru mengangguk dan miku berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"perkenalkan Namaku Kagamine Len. Lahir dijepang dibesarkan dikorea selatan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lennie atau Len saja"ujarnya.

"lah memangnya kenapa kau disana?"tanya Miku polos

"karena perkejaan ayah ku seorang CEO dan aku seorang anak tunggal"

"oh tapi kenapa kau pindah?"tanya Miku kepo

"eh Len, minta no handphone mu dong~"ujar Gumi.

"sudah sudah"relai Meiko sensei. "dan len kau bisa duduk dimana kau suka"

"ha'i sensei"dengan sopan Len menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei len kau boleh duduk disebelah bangkuku"ajak Miku

"hm arigato miku-san"ujar Len mendudukki bangku sebelah miku

"kenapa kau tidak tetap di korea sana?"tanya Miku

"aku lebih senang tanah airku ketimbang disana"jelas Len

"memang kau punya tanah air?"tanya miku polos

'entah mengapa ini gadis polos atau bego sih'batin Len.

Teng teng teng

"..baiklah sensei pergi dulu"ujar Meiko sensei mengahkiri pelajarannya

"Len?"panggil beberapa cewe membawa handphone dan buku catatannya

"ada bisaku bantu?"tanya Len lembut.

'ah dia baik sekali'

'iya, iya, dia imut lagi tapi disaat bersamaan ia tampan'

Itu lah ocehan beberapa siswi yang disekeliling Len. Membuat Len minder dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'ah kawaii' pekik mereka histeris

"Len?"

"iya"sahut Len menatap kearah Miku yang wajahnya begitu dekat saat Len mengangkat wajahnya

Blush

Entah mengapa muka len merona. Miku pun mengambil novel keramatnya dari tas ranselnya Len hanya menatapnya.

"kau ingin membaca novel ini? Soal aku sudah bosan dan eneg membacanya"ujar Miku sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"kenapa Miku-san"tanya Len sambil mengambil novel tersebut

"padahal aku ingin membaca novel tetapi kenapa isinya kisah seseorang padahal aku ingin belajar beberapa karakter manusia"jelas miku merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja

"emangnya apa beda novel dengan kisah seseorang?"tanya Len bingung membuka halaman demi halaman.

"wah kau pandai ya milih cerita"puji Len membaca sipnosi buku

"apa nya yang bagus pemain utamanya mati karena kisah segitiga kan bodoh namanya "ujar Miku yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau tahu dimana kantin, miku-san ?"tanya Len. Ia tiba tiba merasa perutnya keroncongan.

"ayo kekantin"

Sepanjang perjalan miku dan Len banyak murid mendatagi Len untuk memuji dan berkenalan.

"Len"panggil seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh. "eh kenapa kau juga nengok miku akukan hanya manggil lennie"ujar Gumi galak.

"ada apa gumi-can?"tanya Len ramah dengan senyum diwajahnya membuat gumi semakin mimisan.

"anu kau mimisan gumi-can"seru Len khawatir mendekati wajah ke wajah gumi

'ah dia ingin menciumku!'pekik gumi dalam hati

Bruk

Seketika gumi pingsan

"miku gawat gumi pingsan"seru Len panik ke Miku

"innalillah"celetuk piko

"emangnya kenapa tidak dikubur?"tanya miku memiringkan kepalanya.

"kasihan Len tak tega"ujar Len sedih

"tidak apa klinik ustad piko bisa mengatasinya"seru piko dengan disambut ungkapan terima kasih dengan Len dan Miku.

Setelah MiLen pergi gumi sadar

"nah kok kau disini? Mana Len?"tanya Gumi bangkit dari kuburannya

"kekantin"jawab piko

"kusso, Miku idiot itu mengambil Len-ku"umpat gumi

"dalam agama tidak baik jadi perusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain" ceramah piko

"emangnya siapa yang berumah tangga?"tanya gumi bingung dengan isi ceramah piko

"entah"sahut piko mengelengkan kepalanya.

"maaf kau harus pergi"ujar gumi berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk rok sekolahnya yang kotor. Piko langsung menahan tangan gumi

"tapi-"

Entah mengapa miki kini berada ditengaj tengah mereka

"PIKO KAU INGIN POSTER IA MU KUBAKAR?"serunya dengan tangan diletakkan kepinggangnya

"ampuuuun cayankkku"seru piko alay mengejar miki. Gumi sedang melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Teng teng teng

Mereka pun kembali lagi, gumi hanya memasang muka masam sambil melirik MiLen.

"pagi anak anak"sapa seorang sensei masuk berambut indah berwarna ungu panjang dengan anggun berdiri sambil membetulkan ikat rambutnya yang menurun. Bernama gakupo sensei jadi yang cowo jangan naksir ya

"pagi"

"miku apakah sensei kita cewe?"bisik Len sambil melirik senseinya menjelaskan.

"katanya ia takut rambut keramatnya dipotong"balas miku

"emangnya untuk apa"tanya Len semakin kepo

"menyantet Luka sensei kata beberapa kabar angin"

"oooh"balas len

Mereka pun memerhatikan dengan cermat setiap perkataan hingga miku berbisik kembali

"miku baru tahu bahwa dithailand banyak orang bangkok"bisiknya

"memang gitu miku"gemas Len

Teng teng teng

Gumi pun menghampiri meja MiLen kala Len beranjak keluar

"miku"panggilnya kalem sambil hawa hitam sekelilingnya

"iya"balas miku dengan muka polos

"jangan dekati Len lagi kalau kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu"ancam gumi sambil menatap Miku sengit sedang miku menatapnya berbinar binar.

"apa itu?"tanya miku tak connect

"sesuatu"ujar Gumi masih menatap tajam

"sesuatu"ulang Miku

"iya sesuatu"ulang gumi kembali

"sesuatu?"tanya miku

"iya sesuatu"benar gumi

"aku akan mendapat sesuatu?"tanya Miku lagi

"iya sesuatu"

"emang sesuatu apaan?"tanya sosok yang berbeda

"LEN/len?"yang berseru itu gumi

"iya ini aku"

"s-sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya gumi horror

"sejak kalian berbincang sesuatu"jawab Len polos. "memang ada apa dengan sesuatu itu?"tanya len lebih lanjut.

"hanya berbincang tak penting"balas gumi berbohong agar Len tidak mengetahuinya. kan bisa gawat kalau Len tahu, hancur sudah rencana gumi.

"tampaknya aku ada urusan mendadak, aku pergi dulu ya"pamitnya lalu dengan cepat kabur.

"jangan lupa ancaman itu"bisik gumi sebelum kabur

"miku apa yang kita gumi?"tanya Len ingin tahu

"katanya jangan lupa ancaman, padahal ia ingin memberiku sesuatu"ujar Miku sedih

"daijoubu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu nanti pulang sekolah"hibur Len

"Hontou?"tany Miku berbinar binar seperti anak kecil

"ha'i"jawaban Len membuat Miku merasa semakin tidak sabar.

"tapi jangan lama lama"

"baik tuan puteri"

"aku bukan tuan puteri"bantah Miku dengan mengembungkan pipinya. "kalau aku puteri, Len harus menjadi pangerannya"ancam miku seperti anak kecil

"baiklah, aku pangerannya. Pangeran punya puteri miku"ralat Len

Entah mengapa Miku merasa bejuta kupu kupu terbang didalam perutnya dan mengelitiknya. Darahnya berdesir ketika Len tersenyum dan mengatakan ia hanya punya Miku.

'perasaan macam apa ini ya'batin Miku

"ayo kita mulai"ujar sensei membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

TBC

Nana : hei nana datang membawa ff pelampiasan kesetresaanku, karena banyak utang fanfict yang menumpuk ._. dan aku ingin membuat ini karena ini ff ini merupakan styleku/tak ada hubungannya baka/

Pasti kalian tak mengenal nana :v sudah nana duga, nana memang pintar khukhukhu /dibacok reader/

Kalo ingin menanyakan apa saja sampai keasal usul planet mars kalian bisa meng PM nana. entar nana balas kok ^^

Oke Mind to Review * Bow bareng V ama Ren*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : STUPID LOVE

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast : kagamine Len dan Hatsune Miku

Other cast : Megapoid Gumi dan beberapa chara vocaloid yang numpang lewat aja

Pair(s) : MiLen ( Miku X Len) GuLen (gumi x Len)

Genre : Typo bertebaran *munggut bareng Ren*, bahasa sulit dipahami karena bahasa planet mars /ditendang reader/ dan banyak kegajean didalamnya yang memicu mual mual, pusing,demam tinggi, badan jadi lemas da/Ren :kok ini ciri penyakit hepatitis ya/ lalu EYD gak sesuai

okey silahkan scroll kebawah \\(^.^)/ i hope you like it.

.

.

Happy Reading

Miku, dan Len sedang melewati lorong koridor beiringan tetapi tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Gumi memandang Len terus.

Brak

Tiba tiba tubuh pendek Len tertabrak tak elit dengan seorang siswi atau siswa.

"Ittai!"

"Wahai Junior yang cantik maukah kau masuk kedalam klub drama kami?"Tanya siswa yang ternyata seorang siswa. Memang Gender yang ambigu.

"Drama?"Tanya Miku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sedikit.

"Ha'I, Drama-desu."Sahut temannya bersurai dark blue.

"Drama itu Apa?"Tanya Miku polos.

"Drama itu karya sastra yang ditulis dalam bentuk dialog dengan maksud dipertunjukkan."Jelas Gumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ho~"

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti , Junior manis?"Tanya Siswa yang bergender ambigu itu.

"Tidak."Balasnya padat, singkat dan tak jelas.

Gubrak

Pernyataan singkat itu membuat semuanya pingsan kecuali Len yang baru bangkit dari pingsannya.

"Memang ada apa dengan klub drama kalian? Bukan kalian sudah cukup anggota?"Tanya Gumi menatap senpai senpai anehnya.

"Jadi begini, anggota kami banyak keluar dan kami harus mengejar 3 bulan sebelum festival sekolah."Jelas senpai bersurai dark blue.

"Klub Drama? Aku ikut!"Seru Len riang gembira.

"Sayang sekali kami tak mengundangmu."Tolak senpai bergender ambigu itu. Sedangkan Len hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bagaimana Junior manis?"Ujar Senpai bersurai ungu itu masih menunggu jawaban Miku.

"Baiklah, aku dan Len ikut!"seru Miku merangkul bahu Len.

"sudah kukatakan, pemuda shota itu tak diterima!"Tolak senpai itu membuat emosi Len mencapai puncak.

"Hoi! Tak sadar diri, lihat dirimu sendiri! Apa dirumahmu tak punya kaca ya? Jelas jelas kamu yang lebih mirip cewek bukan aku!"Amuk Len.

Sebenarnya jangan menggunakan kata kata kramat seperti 'Shota', dan sejenisnya kalau tak mau di bantai sadis dengan Len.

"Apa katamu pendek!"ujar senpai itu tak terima. Kalau ini di manga akan terlihat kilatan petir yang keluar dari mata mereka.

"Dasar Terong!"

"Pisang!"

"Ungu!"

"Kuning!"

"Cantik!"

"Imut!"

"anu .. perkenalkan namaku Kaito shion kelas 2-2, dan disana Gakupo kamui kelas 2-3,"Ujar temannya agak canggung dengan kedua cewek tersebut.

"oh salam kenal senpai! Perkenalkan namaku Miku Hatsune kelas 1-4, salam kenal senpai!"Perkenal Miku dengan semangat membuat Kaito tersenyum lembut.

"Ehehe~"Gelak Gumi melihat Miku dan Kaito sedikit mengobrol ringan. Manik Kaito melirik kearah Gumi yang tersenyum gaje.

"Kamu juga bergabung?"Tanya Kaito menatap Gumi. Gumi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri seakan mengatakan 'aku?'.

"Hm,"

"Aku tak bergabung dengan grub aneh ini."Ujarnya angkuh.

"Sayang sekali ya Gumi-can… padahal kalau ada Gumi-can akan lebih menarik…,"Ujar Miku seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku tak sudi satu klub denganmu!" Gumi mengalih pandangan kearah lain membuat Miku tambah mewek.

"Hei kalian berdua!"Seru Kaito membuat Gakupo dan Len menghentikan debat mereka.

"Sudah diputuskan! Sepulang sekolah kalian akan menghadiri ruang klub drama,"Ujar Kaito lalu beranjak.

"Good bye, Honey~"ujar Gakupo centil dan jangan lupa fly kissnya kearah Miku membuat Len muntah seketika.

"Lenny, kau akan mengikuti klub itu?"Tanya Gumi mendekat kearah Len.

"Aku hanya ingin seklub dengan Miku-can, terlebih Miku –can lebih mengenal disini."Jawab Len asal padahal; Aku tak akan membiar siapa pun mendekati Miku!.

"T-Tapi…"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu Lenny,"Tanggap Miku polos tanpa mengenal modus Len.

.

Beberapa menit kagak jelas

.

Terlihat tiga anak manusia menatap serba horror kearah pintu bertulis 'klub drama' . Bukan karena ada kecoa bukan. Tapia da sesuatu hijau hijau yang keluar disela sela pintu itu.

"Apakah ini klub Drama?"Tanya Len cemas bercampur takut.

Brak

"HUAAA!"jerit Mereka serempak dan jangan lupa Len lah yang menjerit paling keras.

"Huehehe…"

Len dan Miku menelan ludah horror melihat seorang keluar dari gumpalan asap hijau. Ditambah suasana mistik menguar begitu saja. Hoi ini bukan ff horror!

Brak

Dan sosok itu terjatuh kearah Len-Miku dengan reflek mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dasar bodoh!"Umpat seseorang keluar dari pintu klub.

Wush

"Yo Honey!"sapa Gakupo kearah Miku.

"Selamat datang Miku, Len."Sapa Kaito normal.

"Eto senpai … mahkluk apa ini?"Tanya Len takut takut sambil menunjuk segumpalan manusia berwarna hijau.

"Abaikan saja, ayo masuk."Ujar Kaito. Len,Gumi, dan Miku segera berjalan masuk kedalam klub drama.

"Wah senpai mempunyai ruang klub yang luas, ya?"Ujar Miku menatap sekeliling. Banyak propeti propeti dan jangan dua tidak empat lemari kostum disudut sana.

"Tapi walau ruangannya luas kalau anggota sedikit tak berguna juga,"Kaito pundung seketika. Miku menghampirinya sambil menepuk pundak Kaito memberi semangat.

Gumi hanya ketawa ngak jelas. Jangan tanya isi kepalanya.

"Gumi-san, kau ikut juga?"Tanya Len baru mendapati sosok Gumi juga dalam ruang. Tunggu! Kok baru mendapati sih? Berarti selama ini Gumi dikacangi dong. Author meng-Troll ria diluar sana.

"Ayo kumpul!"Seru Kaito sambil menepuk meja. Membuat Gakupo, Len dan Miku berjalan ke meja bundar disana.

Brak

Len dan Miku sontak menatap kearah pintu sedangkan Gakupo dan Kaito mengabaikan.

"Aku sudah mengetik naskah dramanya!"Seru sosok bergumpalan hijau.

"Idenya apa, IA-san?"Tanya Kaito sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga. Kaito tahu, temannya bernama IA ini gemar membuat eksperimen,dan naskah yang aneh bin absurd. Bahkan, ia pernah menulis naskah 'Cinta bersemi dikalangan anak TK' What The …. ?

IA membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu mendekap kedua tangannya didada memasang pose sok keren, "Judulnya … Serigala melamar seekor buaya yang-"

Bruk

Sosok itu terjatuh lagi akibat lemparan piano yang indah dari kaito yang entah darimana ia dapat piano.

"Ano, Kaito senpai…"Panggil Miku yang kebetulan duduk disamping Kaito. Kaito mendekatkan dirinya kearah Miku, dan mengabaikan aura hitam yang kini menyebar kemana mana.

"Ya, Miku-san?"Tanya mendekatkan wajah ke Miku membuat Len kesal bercampur cemburu.

"STOP!"Pekik Len membuat Miku dan Kaito meoleh dan menghentikan ketawa nista Gumi.

"Cukup Miku! Kau pilih dia atau aku? Pilih dia atau aku?"Ujar Len Alay bin lupa menunjuk Kaito bergemetar seakan Miku memilih Kaito ketimbang dirinya yang keren. Ihik.

"Honey tentu hanya memilih aku, Baka."Potong Gakupo (sok) Keren sambil mengibas ngibas rambut ungunya bak iklan suns*lk.

"Ngajak berantem, hah?"Ujar len tersulut emosi. Sedangkan Gumi kembali ketawa penuh nista.

Ceklek

Tampak lah sesosok cewek (sangat) cantik, seksi bak malaikat dari balik pintu tersebut.

Len yang enggak jadi baku hantam dengan Gakupo, lalu menoleh ke pintu.

"M-maaf aku terlambat Kaito-kun, Gakupo-kun."Ujar cewek bersurai pink itu.

Oh Len merasa cewek itu adalah malaikat jatuh sekarang, sedangkan Miku merengut kesal lalu menendang kaki Len membuat Len terjatuh dengan Muka mendarat dulu kelantai. Jangan Tanya itu dipelajari darimana, itu belajar dari Anney dari fadom sebelah.

Sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo menatap horror kegadis pink itu.

Gumi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit terkejut.

IA menyusul dari belakang masuk lalu mengambil bangku disebelah Gumi.

Len yang sadar segera bangkit dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan senpai nan cantik itu. mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Gumi maupun hawa enggak baik bagi kesehatan dari Miku.

"neh, Senpai~ Perkenalkan namaku Len Kagamine, mohon bantuannya ya~"Ujar Len dengan memberi kedipan mata. Sedangkan, senpai cantik itu mimisan.

" Kamu sangat shota Ne~ pasti kau Uke! Ultimate Uke!"serunya mengebu ngebu. Sedangkan Len, cowo berjiwa (shota) laki sedang membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Senpainya cantik bak malaikat ini mengenal istilah laknat itu? Apa jangan jangan?

"Mungkin kau cocok dengan Gakupo atau Kaito…"Nilainya sambil mengelus dagunya. Sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo hanya memandang horror dari jauh.

Bagaikan disambar petir siang bolong, Len hanya mangap mangap bak ikan di akuarium sekarang. Dengan kilat ia pindah tempat duduk disamping Gumi dan Miku (Tempatnya semula).

"Oke, setelah kudiskusikan dengan Miku-san…"

TBC

Auhtor : sebentar huehehehe (Niru Gumi) oke apa pikiran Gumi? Ayo tebak!


End file.
